1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a summarized shield connector summerizingly shielding a plurality of pieces of electric wires disclosed in JP-A-2002-281654. According thereto, a terminal metal piece connected to the electric wires is contained in a housing, a distal end portion of a shield member comprising braided wires in a cylindrical shape summerizingly surrounding the plurality of pieces of electric wires is attached to an outer periphery of the housing and at the attached portion, a shield shell made of a metal in a ring-like shape fixedly attached to the distal end portion of the shield member is covered on the outer periphery of the housing.